Forgettable Tale...
Details Cooking *17 Farming *Completion of the following quests: **The Giant Dwarf **Fishing Contest |items = *~400 coins *2 barley malt (no range in Keldagrim, plain barley has to be cooked elsewhere) *2 buckets of water *Spade (no Tool leprechaun in Keldagrim) *Seed dibber (no Tool leprechaun in Keldagrim) *Rake (obtainable during quest) *Pot (obtainable during the quest) *Kebab (buy during quest for 1 coin) *3 beers (buy during quest for 1-2 coins each) *Dwarven stout (obtainable during the quest) *Beer glass (obtainable during the quest) *An empty fermenting vat in Keldagrim (the one in Port Phasmatys does not work) *A random item off the list below (see list for details) |recommended = Recommended *A Games necklace/Camelot teleport (to get to White Wolf Mountain quickly) or Ring of dueling and access to the Gnome glider network west of the Duel Arena *An Enchanted lyre/Slayer ring (to teleport near Keldagrim entrance faster)}} Walkthrough Items required:' Beer (or 2 coins to buy one) Head to . A great way to get there is by using the teleport to . Another great way is to use the cart trapdoor in the north-western part of . The code will bring you right next to the entrance to Keldagrim. There are also cart rides from the , the underground passageway, and (if you completed the quest ). To start this quest, talk to , Commander of the in the Black Guard H.Q., west of the Keldagrim bank. He is rather shocked to tell you that, after the incident at the end of , the company has left Keldagrim and will soon be kicked out of the . However, he finds it rather suspicious and wants you to investigate the mining group. The only lead they have currently, is a living in east Keldagrim who expresses strange behaviour when the company is mentioned. Agree to help Veldaban, and you will automatically be transported to the dwarf's house in east Keldagrim after a short cutscene. Speak to the dwarf, who is rather drunk and will ask you for a drink. Talk to him to give him the beer. Beer can be bought in the or the for two coins. He, however, wants "some of the REALLY good stuff", which is an incredibly alcoholic drink called . Getting the seeds ''Items required: Random item (see below), 201 coins, dwarven stout (obtainable for free), and a beer (purchasable for 1 coin)'' To make the drink, you need to grow some from 4 s, possessed by some of his drunken friends - namely , and the . * The gives the first seed to set you off. * For the next seed, go to the pub (directly south of the drunken dwarf's house) and you should see the , circling around the pub. He asks you for a random item in exchange for another seed. See the list of items and how to obtain them below. Before teleporting outside of Keldagrim to obtain whatever item you're asked for (if needed), proceed to obtaining the next seed. * For the third seed, go to the west side of and talk to . He is in the , south of the bank in west Keldagrim. He will ask you to do a toast with him. Buy a beer and talk to him again to get the seed. After toasting him you can click off him and still get the seed without drinking the beer saving it for later. * To get the next seed, go to the by using the s. In the pub, talk to . Take a dwarven stout off the table, and give it to Khorvak to get the seed - or just talk him out of it. You "borrow" the seed as you manage to convince him that you will "return it".. Brewing ''Items required: 4 kelda seeds, rake (obtainable for free), seed dibber, spade, 2 buckets of water, 2 barley malt, pot (obtainable for free), 25 coins, beer glass'' Once you have all the four seeds, go to the hops farming plot in front of the palace in West and east of the bank. Ask for advice on planting the seeds there, and he tells you that for some reason, sunlight is harmful for kelda seeds and hence you can only grow it underground. He then gives you permission to use the patch. Weed the garden using a rake, plant the hops, and wait 15-20 (likely around 18) minutes. You don't have to be online, but you'll get a notification when the hops are ready saying: Perhaps I should take a look and see if my Kelda hops have grown... The hops don't require attention or water and cannot get diseased, as they are known for having a remarkably fast growing speed. If you need something to pass the time, you can talk to Rind the gardener and deliver a for him; you must take it to , the gardener at the allotment south of (you can quickly reach him using the cabbage port from the 2, 3, or 4), then go back to Keldagrim to Rind to get two s. When your seeds have grown, pick the Kelda hops. You now need to head to the bar in East Keldagrim and up the stairs to the . The vat at Port Phasmatys cannot be used; the vat will give the message, "These special hops need to be brewed in the Keldagrim brewery. Oh well..." If you already have contents in the fermenting vat bring 8 beer glasses or 2 calquat kegs to empty them. If the contents are still fermenting you can drain the vat by using the valve (whatever contents were fermenting in this vat will be lost). If ready to brew the ale, use two on the vat, then add two , then the . Take the from the nearby table if you don't already have one and ask to fill it up with for 25gp. Use the on the vat and the fermenting process will begin. This will take another 15–20 (likely 18) minutes and you will get a notification when it's ready. When it's done fermenting, turn the valve and use a on the barrel. Head to the 's house just north and talk about the . He will ask for the and then tell you about the boarded up tunnel along with a small cutscene. Exploring the closed tunnel ''Items required: None'' Talk to the to the south at the train cart tracks (only one of the conductors will give you the option to ask about the closed off tunnel - see screenshot). Now, talk to the director of the mining company that you joined during quest, which is located upstairs in either the west or the east marketplace. Ask them for help with the boarded up tunnel, and they will have the boards removed at once. Go back to the conductor and ride the cart that goes into the new tunnel (the most southern cart, no ticket required). You will find yourself before a gigantic abyss at the end of the cart ride. A short cutscene shows the vastness of the area, along with tracks floating out in all directions. If you log out at anytime while in the cave, you will be transported out in the city, and your progress will be saved. Room 1 To proceed, you will need to head through one of the many exits on the other side of the chasm. First, you need to solve a puzzle to set the tracks to the exit. Collect the s from the box next to the controls, and set them in the dwarven machinery. A green stone will make the cart take the top path at a junction, and a yellow stone will make it take the bottom path. Your goal is to set up a connection between the red square all the way to the left and the boxes that are to the right. To place/rotate a stone in a junction, click '''''once for green, twice for yellow, and three times to remove the stone. The green line shows the path the cart will take. # To get past this room, operate the controls and place the yellow stone on the farthest spot to the left and the green stone one spot below that, as shown below. Hop onto the cart, and search the box on the platform that you reach to obtain another green . Take the cart back to the control box. # There are two ways to go forward with the next one: either green, yellow, green or green, green, yellow. Ride the cart again, search the box for a second yellow stone, and return to the control box. # Finally, connect the stones to the red cross, with the two yellow blocks on the left hand side and two green blocks on the right hand side. Ride the cart to reach the second room. Forgettable Tale - cart 1-1.png|Part 1 Forgettable Tale - cart 1-2.png|Part 2 Forgettable Tale - cart 1-3.png|Part 3 Room 2 In this room, you eavesdrop on a conversation between (the Red Axe Director), an , and a discussing their plans. You learn that bribed the boatman into deliberately crashing into the statue so that they could blame it on a human in quest. Crawl through the hole at the opposite end of the room from where you entered. Room 3 You'll now be in another mine cart abyss. Search the box to receive two yellow and one green stone. # Put the green stone on the far left, a yellow one above it, and another yellow one to the right. Ride the cart, search the box, and ride back. # Put a yellow stone at the far left, another yellow one spot below that, a green one below that, and another green to the right. Ride the cart, search the box, and ride back. # Put a green stone on the far left, another green one spot above that, a yellow one spot above that, a green to the right and below, and a yellow to the right. Ride the cart into the fourth room. Forgettable Tale - cart 2-1.png|Part 1 Forgettable Tale - cart 2-2.png|Part 2 Forgettable Tale - cart 2-3.png|Part 3 Room 4 You appear in a small archive room, with a number of bookcases and crates, the ones with visible contents being searchable. Search the three crates. One contains papers concerning statistical data, salary structures, and shopping lists. The other two, however, are much more interesting. YOU MUST ALSO SEARCH A BOOKCASE BEFORE MOVING ON. *There is a copy of a letter addressed to the dwarven boatman, signed by . It speaks of the bribe, which was part of the plans you overheard earlier, so that the boatman takes along some gullible human on his boat to blame and destroy the statue of King Alvis: *The other letter is a report on an exploring dwarf who entered the mines - your new buddy, the - whose memory was wiped to avoid any risk: *One of the books in the bookcases contains information on employees, in particular Colonel Grimsson and , the Red Axe Henchman and ogre shaman encountered earlier: Room 5 Moving forward from the reports room, you arrive at the final chasm. Search the box for two yellow and two green stones. # Put a green stone on the far left, a green stone one above that, a yellow stone one above that, and a yellow one to the right. Ride, search, and ride back. # Put a yellow stone on the far left, another yellow one below that, another yellow one below that, a green to the right, a green above that, and another green above that. Ride, search, and ride back. # Put a green stone on the far left, another green one above that, a yellow one above that, a green to the right of that, a yellow above, a green below, a yellow above, then a yellow below. Ride to the sixth and final room. Forgettable Tale - cart 3-1.png|Part 1 Forgettable Tale - cart 3-2.png|Part 2 Forgettable Tale - cart 3-3.png|Part 3 Room 6 A cutscene starts, where the will show off his army of . But, before you can report to of what you've seen so far, the Ogre shaman catches you prying into their plans and casts a spell that eliminates all your memories of the caves. Finishing ''Items required: Kebab (purchase from kebab shop for 1 coin), beer (buy from barmaid for 2 coins)'' Go back and talk to . (Note: Drinking the beer/eating the kebab before talking to Commander Veldaban will not initiate the cut scene.) You won't remember any of what had happened, but your instincts will tell you to go to the in east pub and have a beer and kebab. Buy a kebab from the store on the east side (directly south of the 's house) and a beer from the pub. Now, drink the beer/eat the kebab in the pub to begin the final cutscene. You will get drunk and tell a nonsensical story to a bunch of drunken dwarves. Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf drinking.png|Telling kebab stories to other drunken dwarves. Forgettable Tale - blacked out.png|The player blacks out from excessive drinking. Forgettable Tale - Grimsson.png|Grimsson exiting the pub. Rewards Trivia *Your quest journal will have revisions once an alters your memory: **''Hi hi hi ha ha ha ha.'' **''Lalalalalalalalala.'' **''Rock hot nice butterfly bad wolf sing song down the river.'' **''I saw... I saw... I saw kebabs? Wearing silly hats! Yes!'' **''AHAHAHAHA, I've gone totally mad! AHAHAHAHA!'' *In regard to the failed plan to destroy the statue, the Red Axe Director exclaims "And we would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for that pesky human!". This is a reference to the catch phrase used by every villain in the TV show, Scooby Doo. *The appears to become totally sober in his speech after he has been given by the player. *If the player attempts to drink the Kelda stout, they will remark how vile it is and suggest they take it back to their "drunken, kebab-obsessed friend." *During the cut scene in the pub where your player appears to be sitting on a chair with a beer glass in hand. The chair and beer glass are actual items that are automatically equipped in the shield and weapon slots for the duration of the cut scene. *If you have changed your gender from female to male between the Giant Dwarf and this quest, your company director will comment how you "look a little masculine today". Category:Keldagrim